List of company parodies
Scratch/Scratch Pictures - Sony/Sony Pictures *Scratch Pictures Television - Sony Pictures Television *Scratch Pictures Home Entertainment - Sony Pictures Home Entertainment *Pinkie Pie Enterprises - Columbia Pictures *Tom Cat Productions - TriStar Pictures *Scene Saw Films - Screen Gems *Scratch Entertainment Television - Sony Entertainment Television *Scratch Wonder - Sony Wonder *SXN - AXN *Applejack Films - Affirm Films SammyMedia/TimeSammy/POL Time Sammy - WarnerMedia/TimeWarner/AOL Time Warner * Samuel Kosch Pictures - Warner Bros. Pictures * Samuel Kosch Television - Warner Bros. Television * Samuel Home Video - Warner Home Video * 8Kids Entertainment/8Kids TV - 8Kids Entertainment/8Kids TV * blunter - Turner * kivatoons network - Cartoon Network US/Canada/UK * kivatoons network Studios - Cartoon Network Studios * toonside late night - Adult Swim * toonside late night Video - Adult Swim Video * bvs - TBS * SNT - TNT * ComTV - TruTV * kivatoons Network international - Cartoon Network International * Sweetwater Hills - Williams Street * Sweetwater Hills West - Williams Street West * Sweetwater Hills Games - Williams Street Games * mixtoons - Boomerang * DMS Entertainment - DC Entertainment * DMS Comics - DC Comics * arrow killer Entertainment - Hanna-Barbera * dbo - HBO * Charlie Kosch Entertainment - New Line Cinema * Sunkenberg Entertainment - Castle Rock Entertainment * The WS - The CW * The SK - The WB * Teleflippy Productions - Telepictures Productions * SNN - CNN Prevue/Prevue IndependentKR - Comcast/Comcast NBCUniversal * IndependentKR - NBCUniversal * KR Films - Universal Pictures * IndependentKR Television Distribution - NBCUniversal Television Distribution * Independent Media Studios - Universal Media Studios * KR Cable Productions - Universal Cable Productions * KR Films Television - Universal Television * Petunia Entertainment - Illumination Entertainment * Cruz Features - Focus Features * Original Title Films - Working Title Films * angelworks aniamation SkG - DreamWorks Animation SKG * I: Independent Television (Independent) - NBC * Teleworld - Telemundo * Green is KR - Green is Universal * KR Kids - Universal Kids * victor TV - Bravo TV * P! Network - E! Network * Galzene Pictures - Gramercy Pictures * Independent Business Channel - CNBC * Independent News Channel - MSNBC arnold Corporation/10th 11th lunatery arnold Entertainment - arnold Corporation/ 12st lunatury arnold * 11th lunatery arnold - 20th Century Fox arnold television - 20th Television * 11th lunatery arnold Television - 20th Century Fox Television * 11th lunatery arnold Home Entertainment - 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment * 11th lunatery arnold Television Distribution - 20th Century Fox Television Distribution * leni loud Pictures Animation - 20th Century Fox Animation * lola loud Star Studios - Fox Star Studios * arnold 21 - Fox 21 * luan loud Television Studios - Fox Television Studios * arnold 21 Television Studios - Fox 21 Television Studios * lincoln loud Searchlight Pictures - Fox Searchlight Pictures * New Sterlin - New Regency * Sterlin Films - Regency Enterprises * arnold - Fox * arnold Sports - Fox Sports * ax - FX * axx - FXX * axm - FXM * arnold News - Fox News Troy Industries - Viacom * Devinny Films - Paramount Pictures * Devinny Films Television - Paramount Television * Devinny Films Home Media Distribution - Paramount Home Media Distribu - Nickelodeon * splatoons network productions - Nickelodeon Productions ** splatoonstoons - Nicktoons * splatoons jr.. - Nick Jr. splatoons network-nickelodeon * splatoons at nite - Nick@Nite * Teensplatoons - Teennick * ntv- MTV udn-upn * Devinnyfilms Network - Paramount Network wafflecake playhouse-klasky csupo W2S Corporation - CBS Corporation *Wbs - CBS *Wbs Films - CBS Films *Wbs Home Entertainment - CBS Home Entertainment *Wbs Television Studios - CBS Television Studios *Wbs Television Distribution - CBS Television Distribution *GetGo - Showtime The sammy kosch Company - The Walt Disney Company * sammy kosch Pictures - Walt Disney Pictures * sammy kosch Studios Home Entertainment - Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment * VHSGamer Animation Studios - Pixar Animation Studios * windhoes Studios - Marvel Studios * burned cake Pictures - Touchstone Pictures * burned cake Home Entertainment - Touchstone Home Entertainment * gobo - ABC * gobo Studios - ABC Studios * sammy kosch and gobo Television Group - Disney-ABC Television Group * sammy kosch and gobo Home Entertainment and Television Distribution - Disney-ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution * Tyler - Miramax * DME City Pictures - Hollywood Pictures Fee Beaks Pictures (FBP) - Metro Goldwyn Mayer (MGM) * Fee Beaks Pictures - Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures * Brother Rabbit - United Artist litterfolled Productions - Orion Pictures * Samuel O'Grady Productions - Samuel Goldwyn Productions * negative Entertainment - Spyglass Entertainment Amethyst Entertainment - Lions Gate Entertainment * Amethyst Films - Lionsgate Films * Amethyst Premiere - Lionsgate Premiere * Amethyst Television - Lionsgate Television * Amethyst Home Entertainment - Lionsgate Home Entertainment * tenderizer Entertainment - Summit Entertainment * tenderizer Premiere - Summit Premiere * Burden-Jupiter - Debmar-Mercury * Culture TV - Pop TV Vandom Media - Bell Media * Cumberland - CTV * GTV2 Zacksonic - MTV2 Canada * GTV ZackSonic - MTV Canada * DogeMusic - MuchMusic * TNN - TSN * TNN2 - TSN2 * SSIN CLASSIC ZACKSONIC -ESPN Classic Canada * PBO ZackSonic - HBO Canada * Cumberland 2 - CTV 2 * Cumberland Laughter - CTV Comedy * Laughter Meds - Comedy Gold * Cumberland Die-Pi - CTV Sci-Fi * Cumberland Hooray - CTV Bravo * Cumberland Death - CTV Life * Canal Pee - Canal Vie * I - Z * Canal X - Canal D * InLégal - Invéstigation * Vandom Fund - Bell Fund * Grave - Crave Fume Communications - Rogers Communications * Towntv - Citytv * PECK TELEVISION - OMNI TELEVISION * MacClear’s - Maclean’s * GX ZackSonic - FX Canada * C1 ZackSonic - G4 Canada * GXX ZackSonic - FXX Canada * Pintsize ZackSonic - Viceland Canada * Fume Group Of Funds - Rogers Group Of Funds Plucky Communications - Shaw Communications * Plucky Media - Shaw Media * World - Global * LayOut - ShowCase * Olsen - Fireworks * Homie - Shomi * Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment * CCC Network - W Network * Dawnson Limited - Nelvana Limited * Playhouse - Treehouse * tv ball - YTV * Cinetoon - Teletoon * CRAP - CPAC * Plucky Rocket Fund - Shaw Rocket Fund Super Educational Broadcasting, Inc. - Public Broadcasting Service, Inc. * ffc - PBS * ffc Kids - PBS Kids * ffc Kids Go! - PBS Kids Go! * ffc Kids Barney Bunch - PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch * Corporation for Educational Broadcasting - Corporation for Public Broadcasting Explorer Communications - Discovery Communications * Explorer Channel - Discovery Channel * Explorer Family - Discovery Family * Explorer Familiá - Discovery Familia * PLC - TLC * Explorer Life - Discovery Life * Destination Powerhouse - Destination America * Animal Park - Animal Planet Pink Media Networks - Ion Media Networks * mugged Television - Ion Television * Pissmo - Qubo * Pink Life - Ion Life * Pissmo.com - Qubo.com * fat furry Entertainment - Big Idea Entertainment * angelworks Skg - DreamWorks SKG house kazy cinema - BBC * hkc Films - BBC Films hkc Video - BBC Video MediaPrower - Mediaset * Hexa Films - Penta Films * Pennsylvania Films - Colorado Films * MediaPrower Film Distribution - CDI * ChampionFilm - TaodueFilm * Venice - Endemol * Venice Prower Group - Endemol Shine Group * False Entertainment - True Entertainment * Prowertron - Zeppotron * 816 Minds - 51 Minds * Venicemusic - Gestmusic * Lion tamer - Tiger Aspect * Snakewoman - Medusa YouTube (PowerTube) * GPOE Alert - DramaAlert * The Amethyst Show - TVFilthyFrank * iSucccz - iDubbbz * GarrettisHere - LeafyisHere * The Irksome Citrus - The Annoying Orange The Suneo Honekawa Company - The Jim Henson Company * Sueno Honekawa Productions - Jim Henson Productions * SlaP Entertainment - HiT Entertainment Others * angelworks Corporation - DreamWorks Pictures * Fluttershy Filmed Entertainment - Polygram Filmed Entertainment * Interspore Communications - Interscope Communications * Mordeistheboss Films - Dimension Films * Wilkinson Studios - Troublemaker Studios * Powerpuff Entertainment - Hyde Park Entertainment * Logoworld - Village Roadshow * miss cheese crap Films - Revolution Studios * Sparkle Films - Morgan Creek * YSR Network - TF! Jeunesse * MyPowerTV - MyNetworkTV * Satirist Productions - Cinar Productions * Milk Jug Entertainment - Cookie Jar Entertainment * Monkey Entertainment - Coliseum Entertainment * SIMP Media - DHX Media * VHSFan2003 Productions - Lakeshore Entertainment * Advanced Micro Bowser (AMB) - AMD * POL - AOL * Poptart Inside - Intel Inside * Demandfilm - Netflix * Mother Nature Films - Jerry Bruckheimer Films * The Moon Enterprises - MTM Enterprises * SketchDesk - Point Grey * MH Entertainment - CJ Entertainment * Bazin Pictures - Silver Pictures * The Harrison Channel - THQ * Chicago Entertainment - Nelson Entertainment * Butch Media - Relativity Media * Logomax - Alliance * ConnorWorks - TVE * Yuvi - ITV * Princess Entertainment - Artisan Entertainment * Ami Films - Gracie Films * The Yoshimura Company - The Curiosity Company * Gloss Entertainment - Live Entertainment * Imperial-Cola- Pepsi-Cola * Elephant-Cola - Coca-Cola * Imperial - Pepsi * ImperialCo - PepsiCo * FTV - ITV * Gloss - Granada * Oliver Films - Renaissance Pictures * Ruby Film - Original Film * Amethyst - Pioneer * Sagwa Animation - Toei Animation * Sheegwa - Toho * Dett - Dell * Christopher Rahaman Productions - Merv Griffin Enterprises * WubzyMedia - KingWorld * Widgetmation - Funimation * Riolu Media - Viz Media * International Business Grand (IBG) - IBM * PEC - NEC * Red Tape - Red Hour * KACE Studios - Bron Studios * Hikon Pictures - Voltage Pictures * Gorgon Pictures - Ghost House Pictures * Shooting Star Films - Chargeurs * Rainbow Pictures - Rogue Pictures * IsaacMedia - Pathé * Tavvy - Gaumont * Gamestoon Entertainment - Imagine Entertainment * Keegan Ltd. (formerly an original logo, KCL doesn't count) - Media Asia Group * Duncan Pictures - Lightstorm Entertainment * Morris Entertainment - Corus Entertainment * Dawnson Limited - Nelvana Limited * Playhouse - Treehouse * tv ball - YTV * Cinetoon - Teletoon * Warrise Games - Konami Games * Megamax - Capcom * Wenbium Quantum Games - Bandai Namco Games * Pingas - Sega * 1 Games - Nintendo * Chanceman - Aardman * 13OhFourG Sound and Vision - Wonderland Sound and Vision Former Parodies * Miles Prower Entertainment - Columbia Pictures (1976) * Matthew Davis Films - Twentieth Century Fox * Serialized Pictures - Telepictures * MW Entertainment/WY Entertainment - Jerry Bruckheimer Films (before he changed it to his own logo) * Hamida hamster Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG (before he changed it to a Disney parody) * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Pictures (before he changed it to a DreamWorks Animation parody) * Oh Yeah Features - Film4 (before it's change,new logo and new design) * PFB - ITV (before it changed name as YTV) * The Harrison Channel - The Brazilian Television channels like Rede Globo and Italian defunct Television channel TMC. * TK94732 - Mediaset (before it changed to new design) * General Cinema-Pentavox - Village Roadshow * SH Studios - CORUS * LWE Films - DFE Films * Mario and Toad Fan Pictures - DreamWorks Animation SKG * Rupert Leabres - Jim Henson * Imatrony - Gaumont * Keegan Company Ltd. - Legendary Pictures * Duncan Pictures (old logo) - Embassy Pictures and Media Asia Group (that happened before the revival post-Galaxia/Troy Industries merger) * Beanson Entertainment - Castle Rock * The GS - The CW * Galaxia - CBS (before it was sold by Duncan Burden and became non-parody) * SCN! Films - Lionsgate Company Returns * Franchise Pictures (Samuel Kosch and IsaacMedia) * Republic Pictures (Keegan J.S. aka Imageny) * Cinergi (The Harrison Channel) * SCE Studio Liverpool owned under the NXT Computer Software name